


the world says it's time to go

by kadma



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: But the others don’t know this demon, not like Ruby does.Written for Reunion in my@trope_bingo card.Written for #7 in theJanelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table.





	the world says it's time to go

**Author's Note:**

> "But I need to know if the world says it's time to go." - Dance Apocalyptic
> 
> set during the 14/01/19 episode of RAW.

The nightmare begins with a scream. An inhuman, unholy noise that sends fear rippling over Ruby’s skin. She has a moment to process the oncoming storm, the tornado churning into a frenzy before her eyes; she’s given only a few seconds to watch the lights flash black and white before recognition washes over her in a cold wave.

Ruby shivers. Her arms and legs are covered in goose-flesh. Her companions stand beside her, riotous and righteous, Liv twisting a lock of pink hair in her hand, Sarah eagerly rising up and down on the balls of her feet.

Still, they remain at her side. Unwavering, unflinching.

As Nikki steps into the light, Ruby feels her allies shift, unsure whether to tense up or relax. Oh, they’ve seen _this one_ around. They’re used to facing devils they know. But they don’t know this demon, not like Ruby does.

Nikki bolts to the ring, cackling all the while, shaking the ropes and darting from one corner to the other. She chooses a spot, crouches; she stares wildly, her relentless, unnaturally-wide eyes fixing onto her target.

“Hello, Ruby,” she mouths, grinning. “Remember me?”


End file.
